willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Early Human History
This page covers events that occur after the development of modern humans, about 100,000 BC, to the end of the 1300s. Timeline Prehistory *Time unknown: A splinter of Scaroth of the Jagaroth lives among primitive man, perhaps Neanderthals, and helps speed up the development of human culture. (DW: City of Death) *Time unknown: An Ice Warrior spacecraft crashes on Earth and is buried in ice. (DW: The Ice Warriors) *Time unknown: Light comes to Earth to catalog its life forms and preserves Nimrod. (DW: Ghost Light) *'100,000 B.C.': The Doctor, Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright, and Susan Foreman help the cave-dwelling Tribe of Gum to make fire. (DW: An Unearthly Child) Around the same time, the Dæmons arrive on Earth and begin their experiments with humanity, assisting modern humans in wiping all but a very few Neanderthals. (DW: The Dæmons) *'55,519 B.C.': Urbanka's ozone layer collapses, and Monarch's ship departs on its first voyage to Earth. (DW: Four to Doomsday) *Circa 40,000 B.C.: Five Euterpians arrive on Earth in Australia and begin setting up a ley line of beacons on the planet's surface which their mother ship can use as a guide to split the planet apart and harvest its core for fuel. A random solar flare destroys the mother ship, and the Euterpian away team is trapped on Earth until the late 20th century. (MA: Invasion of the Cat-People) *'35,519 B.C.': Monarch's ship makes its first visit to Earth. Kurkutji and several other aborigines are kidnapped from Australia and converted into androids. (DW: Four to Doomsday) *'29,185 B.C.': The Doctor, Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness encounter a tribe of Neanderthals. (NSA: Only Human) *'25,519 B.C.': Monarch's ship returns to Urbanka from its first visit to Earth. (DW: Four to Doomsday) *Circa 25,000 B.C.: The Tzun venture out from S'Arl in Beta Centauri and fight a war with the Darklings of Yuggoth. (NA: First Frontier) *Circa 20,000 B.C.: Two Krynoid pods arrived in Antarctica and go into hibernation. (DW: The Seeds of Doom) *'15,519 B.C.': Monarch's ship makes a second visit to Earth, this time kidnapping Princess Villagra and several other Mayans and converting them into androids. (DW: Four to Doomsday) *'10,519 B.C.': Monarch's ship returns from its second visit to Earth. (DW: Four to Doomsday) *Circa 10,000 B.C.: **The Last Great Ice Age ends, and the Cold goes dormant, to awaken again in early 1963. (TN: Time and Relative) **A splinter of Scaroth assists humans in developing the wheel. (DW: City of Death) **A war erupts between the planets Hextacosulous Blue and Hextacosulous Green; it will eventually destroy them both. (ST: The Lampblack Wars) **The planet of Zolfa-Thura is reduced to a desert in a civil war, leaving only its projector screens. The lone survivor of this conflict, Meglos, goes into hibernation, while the screen's power source, the Dodecahedron, transfers across space to the nearby planet of Tigella. (DW: Meglos) *'5519 B.C.': Monarch's ship makes its third visit to Earth, this time kidnapping Lin Futu and other natives of China. (DW: Four to Doomsday) *Circa 5300 B.C.: The inhabitants of Uxarieus test their new Doomsday Weapon, detonating a star which becomes the Crab Nebula, visible to Earth's inhabitants around 1054 A.D. Radiation from the weapon poisons the soil and atmosphere of Uxarieus, causing the collapse of the native civilization and the decline of the Uxarieans to a primitive level. (DW: Colony in Space) *Circa 5000 B.C.: Horus and his followers track Sutekh and his sister Nephthys across the galaxy to Earth in Egypt where the renegade Osirians are defeated. Sutekh is imprisoned beneath a pyramid, while Nephthys's mind is extracted and placed inside a canopic jar. Egyptian culture from this point is based upon the Osirian pattern, while Wars of the Gods enter many of Earth's mythologies. (DW: Pyramids of Mars, MA: The Sands of Time) *'3019 B.C.': Monarch's ship returns to Urbanka from its third visit to Earth. (DW: Four to Doomsday) 3rd Millennium B.C. *Circa 2700 B.C.: **A splinter of Scaroth of the Jagaroth lives among the ancient Egyptians, and helps speed up the development of human culture, including the building of the Pyramids. (DW: City of Death) **The First Doctor, Steven Taylor, and Sara Kingdom arrive in Egypt, pursued by Mavic Chen and the Daleks and meeting the Monk. (DW: The Daleks' Master Plan) **The Seventh Doctor and Ace visit Mesopotamia. (NA: Timewyrm: Genesys) *Circa 2300 B.C.: A splinter of Scaroth assists humans in making the first maps of the heavens. (DW: City of Death) *'2537 B.C.': The Atlanteans attempt to trap the Chronovore Kronos, resulting in great destruction and the mutation of one member of the court into a Minotaur. King Dalios forbids any future use of the Crystal of Kronos and it is locked away in the temple. (DW: The Time Monster) *Circa 2000 B.C.: **The Master releases Kronos and destroys Atlantis. (DW: The Time Monster) **Cessair of Diplos arrives on Earth, posing as a Celtic goddess in Britain. (DW: The Stones of Blood) **Grave robbers steal the canopic jar containing the essence of Nephthys. (MA: The Sands of Time) 2nd Millennium B.C. *Circa 1500 B.C.: **The Monk assists in the completion of Stonehenge using anti-gravity lifts. (DW: The Time Meddler) **The Exxilons visit the planet Yemaya. (NA: Sleepy) **The Doctor and June visit Greece. (NSA: The Slitheen Excursion) *'1366 B.C.': Bernice Summerfield stops over briefly in Egypt while eluding the Ants. She finds a Cult of Sutekh is operating at this time. (NA: Set Piece) *Circa 1200 B.C.: **The Doctor, Vicki and Steven are present at the siege and fall of Troy. (DW: The Myth Makers) **Some time prior to this, the Rani visits the siege, extracting chemicals from the brains of some of the humans in the camps and thus intensifying some of the conflict. (DW: The Mark of the Rani) *'1164 BC': Cressida is living at the Temple of Astarte in Carthage at this time. (CC: Frostfire) *Circa 1000 B.C.: **The Exxilons visit Earth, influencing the construction of cities in Peru. It is probably some time after this that they begin constructing a living city on their own world, one of the Seven Hundred Wonders of the Universe, whose absorption of all forms of energy brings about the fall of their civilisation. (DW: Death to the Daleks) **Horath is overthrown and the galaxy emerges from a tyrannical age known as the Dark Empire, to which all galactic civilisations, save for the most primitive ones, were subject for an unknown amount of time. At this point in history Earth is the most primitive planet in the galaxy and is thus spared. (SJA: Enemy of the Bane) 9th century B.C. *Circa 800 B.C.: Azal seals himself up within the Devil's Hump, awaiting the day when he shall make his final judgment on humanity. (DW: The Dæmons) *Date unknown: three members of the Gorgon race are trapped on Earth and subsequently become the subject of ancient Greek legends, particularly Medusa, who would continue to live on earth for the next 3,000 years. (SJA: Eye of the Gorgon) 6th century B.C. *'575 B.C.': Bigon is born in Greece, probably in Athens. (DW: Four to Doomsday) *'570 B.C.': Bernice Summerfield visits ancient Babylon. (NA: Walking to Babylon) *'519 B.C.': Monarch's ship visits Earth, kidnapping Bigon and several other Greeks and converting them to androids. This is the first visit during which the Urbankan meets actually resistance. (DW: Four to Doomsday) 5th century B.C. *Circa 450 B.C.: A crew of Greek sailors are taken from this time to participate in a boat race through the Solar system by a group of Eternals. (DW: Enlightenment) *Circa 400 B.C.: The Fourth Doctor brings Leela on a visit to Athens. (ST: The Brain of Socrates) 4th century B.C. *Circa 330 B.C.: The Doctor meets Alexander the Great. (DW: Robot) *'325 B.C.': The Doctor, Georgia Bell and Conner Bennet meet Archimedes. (DW: Greek Gourmet) *Circa 300 B.C.: The Doctor, Ian, and Barbara visit Alexandria during the reign of Ptolemy I. (VD: The Book of Shadows) 3rd century B.C. *Circa 218 B.C.: The Doctor meets Hannibal. (DW: Robot) 1st century B.C. *'69 B.C.' - Cleopatra is born; she will take the throne of Egypt in 51 B.C. (known history) *'46 B.C. '- The Doctor and Georgia Bell meet Cleopatra and stop two Sphynxes. (DW: He Called Her Cleo) *Circa 40 B.C.: The Doctor learns swordsmanship from a captain in Cleopatra's bodyguard (DW: The Masque of Mandragora) *'30 B.C.' - Suicide of Cleopatra. (known history) 1st century A.D. * Exact dates debated: **Lifetime of Earth religious leader Jesus of Nazareth, who is born at the begining of this century in a stable as the Doctor was staying in the last room at the inn. (DW: Voyage of the Damned) In the centuries after his execution by the Romans, it becomes standard practice among many Earth cultures to base their calendar upon the approximate year of his birth, with events before his birth said to occur in the BC or "Before Christ" era and those after taking place in the AD or anno domini era. **Roman soldiers are taken from this time to fight the War Lords' war games. (DW: The War Games) *Probably circa A.D. 1: A splinter of Scaroth of the Jagaroth lives among the Romans, and helps speed up the development of human culture. (DW: City of Death) *'A.D. 27': John Hart and Jack Harkness arrive from 21st Century Cardiff via the Cardiff rift. There, Jack is reunited with his long-lost brother Gray. On Gray's orders, John buries Jack alive. Jack will spend the next 1,874 years undergoing a cycle of death and resurrection until he is finally unburied in 1901. (TW: Exit Wounds) *'A.D. 30': Poppaea is born. *'A.D. 37': Nero is born. *'A.D. 59': The Doctor and Crystal Harris attempt to save Agrippina. (DW: When in Rome) *'A.D. 62': Pompeii is hit by an earthquake. This event wakes up a group of Pyroviles that have been sleeping underground for millions of years. (DW: The Fires of Pompeii) *'A.D. 64': The First Doctor, Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright and Vicki visit Byzantium and Rome. (ST: Romans Cutaway, PDA: Byzantium!, DW: The Romans) *'A.D. 65': Poppaea dies. *'A.D. 68': Nero commits suicide, assisted by his slave. *'A.D. 73': The Doctor, Susan, Barbara, and Ian are present at the siege and fall of Masada. (ST: The Last Days) *'A.D. 75': First settlement of the Cardiff area occurs with the construction of a Roman fort on the site. (TW: Exit Wounds) *'A.D. 79': On 23rd August, the Tenth Doctor and Donna Noble arive in Pompeii. The following day, the Doctor causes Mount Vesuvius to erupt in order to kill all the Pyroviles. The entire population is wiped out bar one family. (DW: The Fires of Pompeii) The Seventh Doctor and Mel are also present at Pompeii. (BFA: The Fires of Vulcan) 2nd century A.D. *'A.D. 120': The Doctor and Rose Tyler visit Rome and encounter a GENIE. (NSA: The Stone Rose) 3rd century A.D. *Circa A.D. 243: The Doctor encounters Fenric in Constantinople, where he defeats him at chess and traps him in a flask. (DW: The Curse of Fenric) *Circa A.D. 299: Georgia Bell defeats the Dragon, for which Saint George takes the credit. (DW: Neurosis) 4th century A.D. *Circa A.D. 300: The Doctor meets and befriends Saint Nicholas. (ST: Saint Nicholas's Bones) *'A.D. 325': The Doctor, Peri, and Erimem are present at the Council of Nicaea. (BFA: The Council of Nicaea) 5th century A.D. *Circa A.D. 400: The Doctor encounters the Vandals as they invade Roman territory, later remembering them as "quite decent chaps." (DW: Invasion of the Dinosaurs) 7th century A.D. *Time unknown, but sometime during the Islamic Caliphates: Ordered on pain of death to entertain the Caliph with a story, a young woman tells him the tale of an old man and his granddaughter living on another world, and the granddaughter's forbidden predictions of how her grandfather will develop a machine that can take them on journeys through time and space. (ST: The Longest Story in the World) 8th century A.D. *Circa A.D. 700: **The Doctor, Jamie, and Zoe visit Scandinavia. (ST: That Which Went Away) **The Fourth Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith visit Saxon England during a Viking raid (TVC: Woden's Warriors) *'A.D. 731': Monarch's ship leaves Urbanka on its final voyage to Earth. (DW: Four to Doomsday) *'A.D. 800' - The Doctor visits Belgium, and saves Frankish King Charlemagne from an insane computer. (DW: The Unicorn and the Wasp) *''unknown'': The forces of King Arthur and Mordred meet near Carbury, England, and fight the Battle of Camlann. Merlin hides a dimension ship underneath nearby Lake Vortigern, linked to the battlefield via a cement tunnel, and marks the entrance to the tunnel with a sign saying "Dig Hole Here"--in the Doctor's handwriting. (DW:'' Battlefield'') 9th century A.D. *Circa A.D. 800 - Pursued by the Cat-People, the Doctor, Ben, and Polly arrive in Baghdad. (MA: Invasion of the Cat-People) 10th century A.D. *'A.D. 924' - The Doctor attends the court of King Athelstan of England (DW: Planet of the Dead). *Circa A.D. 930 - King Athelstan of England is presented with a gold cup by the King of Wales. (DW: Planet of the Dead) *Circa A.D. 943 - Vikings take the flask containing Fenric to Northumbria, where they bury it. Ingiger follows it to Maiden's Bay. (DW: The Curse of Fenric) 11th century A.D. *'1002': The Doctor, Susan, Ian and Barbara arrive in Greenland and meet Eric the Red, convincing him to take them to America to obtain the plutonic ore the Doctor needs to refuel the TARDIS's batteries. (DWM 184: "Who Discovered America?") *'1015': King Hardrada is born. (Known history) *'1022': Harold II of England is born. (Known history) *'1028': William the Conqueror is born. (Known history) *'1066': **The Doctor, Vicki and Steven Taylor visit England. (DW: The Time Meddler) **King Harold defeats Hardrada, who is slain in battle at Stamford Bridge, but is himself slain and defeated by William the Conqueror at Hastings, events the Monk had hoped to prevent. (Known history) *'1087': William the Conqueror dies. (Known history) 12th century A.D. *Exact time unknown: The Doctor, Georgia Bell and Conner Bennet travel to Locksley, Nottingham, and meet Maid Marian. The Doctor becomes Robin Hood. (DW: Maids, Myths and Monsters) *Exact time unknown: Georgia Bell is transported to a Castle, but takes a portal back to Vesualas. (DW: Spirits of the Past) *'1157': Richard the Lionheart is born. (Known history) *'1159': Joanna, sister of Richard the Lionheart, is born. (Known history) *'1166': John of England is born. (Known history) *'1179': One endpoint of the Timelash ends here in Scotland. (DW: Timelash) *Circa 1190: **The Doctor, Vicki, Ian and Barbara visit Palestine. (DW: The Crusade) **A peasant is briefly taken from this period to late 20th century London by Professor Whitaker's Time Scoop. (DW: Invasion of the Dinosaurs) *Circa 1194: The Doctor, Ian, Barbara, and Susan visit Nottingham and meet Robin Hood. (ST: The Thief of Sherwood) It is likely that this was an imposter, as the Tenth Doctor became Robin Hood a few years earlier. ''(DW: ''Maids, Myths and Monsters) *'1199': Richard the Lionheart dies. His brother John becomes king of England. Their sister Joanna also dies this year. (Known history) 13th century A.D. *Exact time unknown: A knight from this time is brought to the late 20th century by the Master's TOMTIT device. (DW: The Time Monster) The Doctor thwarts the plans of the villainous Lord Waldean de Beauvain. (TVC: The Magician) *'1215' ** 3rd and 4th March - The Fifth Doctor, Tegan Jovanka and Turlough visit England and encounter King John, in the process thwarting a scheme by the Master that involved influencing events surrounding the signing of the Magna Carta by use of a shape-shifting android named Kamelion. Kamelion joins the Doctor in his travels. (DW: The King's Demons) ** 4th March - King John of England takes the Crusader's Oath in London. (DW: The King's Demons) ** 15th June - Signing of the Magna Carta. (DW: The King's Demons, known history) ** 23rd September - Kublai Khan is born. (Known history) *'1216': Whilst eluding rebel forces, King John of England sends his baggage train across the square-mouthed estuary on the northwest margin of East Anglia, only to have the Crown Jewels it carries accidentally dropped and sunk in its waters. Tegan Jovanka's foreknowledge of this event was summed up in her assessment of John as "the one who lost something in the Wash." (DW: The King's Demons) John dies later this same year. (Known history) *'1240': The Doctor, Steven and Dodo Chaplet visit Kiev. (PDA: Bunker Soldiers) *'1242': The Doctor and Bernice Summerfield visit France. (NA: Sanctuary) *'1254': Marco Polo is born. (Known history) *Circa 1273: The Third Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith (in her first TARDIS voyage) defeat the Sontaran warrior Linx. (DW: The Time Warrior) *'1278': The Doctor and Nyssa visit Oxford. (NA: Asylum) *'1283': A meteorite from the Jeggorabax Cluster lands in the Weserbergland Mountains of Lower Saxony, in what is now Germany. The energy entity housed within feeds off the fear of the local inhabitants, and grows stronger. (SJA:'' The Day of the Clown'') *'1284' : 26th June - The Pied Piper rids the German town of Hamelin of its rats; and, when the town refuses to pay him, of its children. By the 21st Century, the story of the Pied Piper and the kidnapped children had faded into folklore, though the childrens' fates remained unknown. (SJA: The Day of the Clown) *'1289': The Doctor, Susan, Ian and Barbara visit Asia. (DW: Marco Polo) *'1294': Kublai Khan dies. (Known history) 14th century A.D. *Exact time unknown: The Doctor, Jamie, and Victoria visit Ireland. (ST: Screamager) *Circa 1325: Marco Polo dies. (Known history) *'1336': The Ninth Doctor, Rose Tyler, and Captain Jack Harkness visit Kyoto, Japan. (DW: Bad Wolf) *Between 1381 and 1386: English poet Geoffrey Chaucer composes his epic poem Troilus and Criseyde, based upon the story of Troilus and Cressida. Cressida is, in fact, Vicki, a former companion of the First Doctor. (DW: The Myth Makers) Chaucer's work is acknowledged as an inspiration for William Shakespeare's later tragedy, Troilus and Cressida. *'1392': Wire-drawing machines are developed around this time. (DW: The Masque of Mandragora)